Metal chains are used by many people for different purposes. Often times truck drivers find that chains stored in their trucks come in handy for a variety of reasons. Sometimes chains need to be carried a distance from the truck so that it can be used. For example, an object that must be towed is not always conveniently located at the rear of the truck. In the logging industry most trees are initially transported using chains.
Typically, chains used by heavy equipment operators have a chain link diameter of between ⅜ to ½ inch. For home use, the chain link diameter is typically ¼ inch.
Usually chains are stored by simply wrapping the chain in some fashion and placing on a floor. To transport the chain, the user typically wraps the chain about their arm and carries to a transport site. Often times, the chain becomes unshapely during storage as rides tend to be bumpy or other external factors vary the placement of various sections of the chain.
Organizing the chain becomes tedious and time consuming.